


Time forever frozen still

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, In Darillium, Memories, Photographs, Sweet, The Doctor wants to remember when he was happy, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, Twelfth doctor's photos of his wife, image edit, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: Twelfth doctor's three favourite photos of his wife.





	Time forever frozen still

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after reading this story
> 
> We keep this love in a photograph by   
> [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/pseuds/mygalfriday)
> 
> They are so sweet together!    
> And it didn't help that they keep giving me River Song things with the Mysterio episode and Series 10 Pilot. I gave in to make something. 
> 
> (Own none of the images just made for fun)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who asked on why he picks these three.
> 
> He likes the first one because he wants to remember what it felt to look at his wife, the second photo he loves because its he gets to wake up first and take a picture of her morning face and she lets him and the last one is taken of River when he gets to observe what she loves, her passion in archaeology. Her in her element.


End file.
